Graypool
Graypool is an elderly gray she-cat with patched fur, a scarred muzzle turned white with age, and yellow eyesRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 43. History In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets :When Oakheart took his and Bluestar's kits to RiverClan to become RiverClan kits, he gave them to Graypool, who was then a queen, to nurse. He told her they were abandoned in the forest, not revealing his and Bluestar's secret love. And since she had just recently lost her kits, Graypool agreed to nurse them, though she smelled ThunderClan scent on them. The kits grew up to be Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They knew Graypool as their mother, not Bluestar, and since they had the same colored pelt they never questioned that she was their mother. :Graypool later told Fireheart about their heritage, because he wanted to know why, at the battle of Sunningrocks, Oakheart had told Redtail that "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior.", talking about Stonefur. Graypool also earns Fireheart's respect, and she gets him to promise he will never tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur of their divided heritage. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Because of her age, Graypool's mind starts to give way and she takes to wandering around aimlessly. She finds the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar on the Twoleg bridge, and mistakes him for Oakheart and revealed the truth saying there were ThunderClan kits in RiverClan. Fireheart watched her death as she realized he wasn't Oakheart, and when Tigerstar threatened her. Graypool then slipped off the Twoleg bridge, hitting her head on a rock and killing her instantly. :When Fireheart told Mistyfoot of her death she was devastated, still believing Graypool was her mother. Mistyfoot says she was old and probably had no idea what was happening, but bursts into tears with sorrow. :Other than Bluestar, Oakheart, and, later revealed in ''Cats of the Clans, Crookedstar, Graypool was the only cat that knew Mistyfoot and Stonefur's true heritage. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart gave his kits to Graypool to raise. He knew that she would smell their ThunderClan scent, but trusted her to keep quiet, as she would not purposely let two helpless kits die. No one questioned she was their mother because of their similarly colored fur, and she treated them like any other RiverClan kits. Battle of the Clans Hailstar tells Graypool had a sister named Willowbreeze and a mother named Fallowtail. He also says that she and her sister were Half-Clan kits their father, being the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather. He says that their mother, Fallowtail, spoke to him before Graypool(Graypaw) and Willowbreeze(Willowpaw) were made warriors, stating "I'd like her warrior name to be Willowbreeze, and Graypaw to be Graypool. That way I'll always know that my daughters carry the strength of wind and water together." Character Pixels File:Graypool.kit.png.png| Kit Version File:Graypool.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Graypool Queen.png| Queen Version File:Graypool-Elder.png| Elder Version Family Members '''Mother:' :FallowtailRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sibling: :WillowkitRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character